ValleyClan
|-| ValleyClan = ValleyClan || 'Welcome ValleyClan was created by 'Dreaming and is co-owned and was developed by Sakura and Rain - anyone can make a regular ValleyClan cat without permission, but to add them to the allegiances and use them in official RPs you need permission. Leaders, deputies, and medicine cats cannot be made without permission. See here to join. |-| Stereotypical Appearance = ValleyClan || '''Stereotypical Appearance Most ValleyClan cats have darker mottled pelts for blending in with the grass of their home and avoiding predators. common coat colors include: * tortoishell * shades of solid brown, grey, auburn * tortoishell tabbies (torbies) * various mottled dull colors * black for hiding in the shadows uncommon / rare colors include: * any shade of white, which is bad for hiding * bicolor cats, such as tuxedo and tabby-and-white patterning * a strong orange coloration, solid or tabby * albinism * colorpoint coats (ex. siamese) * gold or silver tabbies Although these coat colors exist, they aren't ideal for surviving in ValleyClan's home, and many cats with these coats struggle to find prey. The average ValleyClan cat is smaller than the other three Clans, only reaching up to the tallest Tree or RockClan cat's shoulder. Their smaller size gives them an advantage at camouflaging in the little tree-cover that they have, but also makes them swift runners who can easily slip out of enemy claws. ValleyClan cats excel at ambushes in their home territory, overhwhelming a rival Clan before they can launch an attack. Although they are small, they are often well-muscled, and have longer tails to help them balance while running. Their leg muscles are also well-developed from catching birds that hide in the trees they have, and fishing. |-| Territory = '''ValleyClan || '''Territory ValleyClan is mostly made up of valleys, as the name implies. The camp is higher up, to keep out predators. You can see for miles around on the top, and spot any intruders in an instant. The inside of the camp is a bit more complicated than the plains below. '''Inside The Camp :❃ Layout The camp is set on a hillside, and curves into a small cliff where you can look out across the area and see for miles around. In the middle of the camp is the freshkill pile, where some nights the whole clan will gather, laughing, and eating prey. Near the edge of the makeshift cliff, Highrock, a flat-topped rock stands, where the Leader or Deputy will stand up, and talk to her/his clan. The rest of the dens seem to circle the freshkill pile. A tunnel near the Elders leads to the dirtplace. :❃ Nursery This den is made of bracken, and coated with dry moss, to give it a quiet atmosphere inside. The Nursery was one of the first dens built. The inside is padded with leaves, A few vines were cut and woven into the top, so they hung like a curtain at the entrance, often kits will play with these strands of vine for hours before getting bored. A lavender bush is planted outside, giving the Nursery a beautiful aroma. The nursery is across from the Medicine den, and next to the Elders' Den. :❃ Elders' Den This den is made of bracken, and coated with dry moss, like the Nursery. The Elders den was one of the last dens built, and the inside is covered with grass, and a few wildflowers. Any cat who padded in would want to lay down and sleep, as the scent of flowers wafted around them. The den is supplied daily with fresh moss, though any sensible cat doubts the elders need it, considering the comfy grass inside. This den is across from the Apprentices' Den, and tucked in between the Warriors' Den and Nursery. :❃ Warriors' Den This den isn't- well, exactly a den. It's a lush clearing with moss, where the warriors gather to sleep, and share tongues. It was built out in the open, because if there was an attack, warriors would be able to jump up faster, and always be vigilant. There is a few bushes to provide cover against the wind, and the warriors usually sleep close to each other, with the deputy in the center. The grass that serves as sleeping turf is similar to that of the Elders' Den. The clearing is tucked in between The Elders' Den, and the Leader's Den. :❃ Leader's Den This den is burrowed into the ground, a tree stump serving as the opening into a expanded rabbit's den, where moss and tufts of grass grow, with small lavenders giving the den a beautiful scent. The Leader sleeps here, and sometimes has private meetings. No rabbits run here now, but instead is the ground of where paws of a brave leader step. :❃ Medicine Den This den is made of bracken, packed with mud, and has a slight dip inside, proving more room for herbs. There is a small dug-out tunnel where the herbs are stored, and a prep area for healing. Herbs that are needed quickly rest in a hollowed out log, with a makeshift trapdoor for cover from curious little kits. The aroma of herbs drifts around, wrapping the whole den in a tight hug. This den is across from the Nursery. :❃ Apprentices' Den |-| Culture = ValleyClan || '''Culture WIP |-| Techniques = '''ValleyClan || '''Techniques Hunting Due to the plentiful prey in different elevations of the valley, ValleyClan cats use a variety of techniques for hunting prey. The most common prey in the valley are the birds, some ground-dwelling and others who live in trees. ValleyClan cats are skilled at jumping to catch aerial prey, and have very strong and muscular back legs as a result. The streams and ponds also have many species of fish, and certain cats are talented at fishing from the river cutting through the territory, using special strategies to make sure the fish don't detect them hunting. There is always the threat of larger prey animals and predators, like elk and coyote wandering through the area, but ValleyClan is at ease out in the open, and know how to swiftly escape these dangers. Combat ValleyClan cats usually take the more peaceful option over fighting, but learning combat is important for survival, as larger predators like foxes, badgers, and even dogs- though the threat from other cats is also a possibility. A simple dart in and dart out is usually their technique, slash and duck, bite and run. They use speed to their advantage, as well as their small size. ValleyClan cats, like other clans, are better at fighting in their own territory. They usually do not initiate in battle, and wait for battles to come to them. A trick they use quite often, is to set out a look-out when times are tense between tribes, if they see any cats aproaching, an ambush is planned, cats will rain from the hillside, while still some wait at the stop, ready for the next signal of a new wave of fresh, strong warriors. ValleyClan will usually watch the cats for a while before going in, and investigate their business, at last resort, they go in for an attack. |-| Allegiances = '''ValleyClan || '''Allegiances ''Current '''ValleyClan allegiances. These are cats that can be roleplayed with in any ValleyClan including roleplays. You can make a cat at any time, but must follow the rules here and get permission from the owner to officially become part of the roleplaying Clan. Any apprentices and kits go here'' NOTICE - DUE TO LOW ACTIVITY, CATS WERE PRE-MADE. ALL MUST BE CLAIMED BEFORE NEW CATS ARE ADDED. ASK Rain IF YOU WANT TO TAKE A CAT FROM THIS LIST. CATS AVAILABLE ARE MARKED WITH ✦ Allegiances Leader :❃ Valleystar: A small and lean tabby she cat with dark-toned auburn fur and a white blaze on her nose Deputy :❃ Shineclaw: a lithe tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes. Medicine Cat :❃ Shadefur: A tall and lanky tom with 'smoked' fur and dark amber eyes.✦ Warriors :❃'Oakfang' ~ A small tabby tom with scraggly dust brown fur and orange eyes✦ :❃'Yarrowcloud' ~ Lanky she-cat with deep gray and white bicolor fur, soft green eyes, and a ragged left ear ✦ :❃'Branchsnow' ~ A small tom with mottled brown and black fur dusted with white speckles✦ :❃'Ibistooth' ~ Silver and white bicolor she-cat with dark green eyes and scars on her muzzle and shoulders✦ :❃Apprentice ~ Acornpaw :❃'Badgertail' ~ A small, lean tom with black fur, a white blaze on his nose, and a white stub tail✦ :❃Apprentice ~ Crocuspaw :❃'Stripefur' ~ A small, stripped brown tom with a scar on his back and large ear tufts✦ :❃Apprentice ~ Goldenpaw :❃'Creekpetal' ~ Red furred she cat with white speckles all over her back✦ :❃'Asterheart' ~ A mainly red tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes✦ :❃Apprentice ~ Mallowpaw :❃'Beetlenose' ~ Mottled yellow and brown tom with white front paws✦ :❃'Lizardspeckle' ~ A tiny walnut brown bicolor tom with darker speckles mixed in all over✦ :❃'Poppyfur' ~ A gray tabby bicolor she-cat with a tear in her right ear✦ :❃'Drizzlepelt' ~ Soft gray spotted tabby she-cat with bright green eyes✦ :❃'Windtail' ~ A dark ginger she-cat with honey golden eyes✦ :❃'Hornetleaf' ~ Black, long furred tom with white patches✦ :❃'Birchsky' ~ A light, dusty brown tom with pistachio green eyes✦ :❃'Tinyclaw' ~ A solid black she-cat with daffodil yellow eyes✦ :❃Apprentice ~ Muddypaw :❃'Owlfeather' ~ A small brown classic tabby tom with big amber eyes and a feathery tail✦ :❃'Fernpool' ~ A gray and brown patched tabby with orange eyes✦ :❃'Foxpelt' ~ A pale red roan she-cat with a darker muzzle and tail✦ Apprentices: :❃'Crocuspaw' ~ Long furred calico she-cat with golden eyes✦ :❃'Muddypaw' ~ Muddy brown tom with darker paws and amber eyes✦ :❃'Acornpaw' ~ A small, sandy brown classic tabby she-cat with juniper green eyes✦ :❃'Mallowpaw' ~ A golden brown bicolor spotted tabby tom✦ :❃'Goldenpaw' ~ Golden furred spotted tabby she-cat with marigold orange eyes✦ Queens: :❃'Quailwhisker' ~ a chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and long whiskers (Mother to Scruffykit, Cliffkit, Cricketkit, and Sedgekit)✦ :❃'Birdheart' ~ a plump, long-furred she-cat with cream colored fur scattered with brown spots, and bright blue eyes (Mother to Thistlekit and Ravenkit)✦ Kits: :❃'Scruffykit' ~ She-kit with calico fur sticking out in all directions✦ :❃'Cliffkit' ~ A gray tabby tom kit with deep blue eyes✦ :❃'Cricketkit' ~ Dark gray tom kit with a white chest and white marks above his eyes✦ :❃'Sedgekit' ~ Deep red tabby tom kit with amber eyes✦ :❃'Thistlekit' ~ A cream, spiky furred tom kit with patches of pale brown✦ :❃'Ravenkit' ~ A black, long furred tom kit ✦ Elders: None Important Figures :❃ Valleystar: first leader of ValleyClan. :❃ Shineclaw: first deputy of ValleyClan. :❃ Shadefur: first medicine cat of ValleyClan. |-| Extras = ValleyClan || 'Extras WIP ''Code was done by 'Zephyr, please don't use it without permission! <3 (due to Zeph's inactivity, ask Dreaming)'' Category:ValleyClan Category:Usable Clans Category:Open Clans Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:Clans Category:Content (Sierra sakura)